


Cow Chop Modern Magics: A Summary

by sippingandshipping



Series: Cow Chop Modern Magics [1]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, But it's Poly y'all!, F/F, F/M, Gen, It won't allow me to tag them all in a relationship because their names are too damn long lmaoo, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sorcerers, Sorceresses, Witches, Wizards, casters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingandshipping/pseuds/sippingandshipping
Summary: A summary to kick off theCow Chop Modern Magics AU, a universe with magic in the modern age and sevendorkswho can't help but fall in love with each other!This will provide the necessary backstory, world building, and character biographies to allow anyone to jump right in to the stories to come! <3
Relationships: Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant/James Richard Wilson/Trevor | ModestCube, Anna Marie | intricateornate/Asher | TheFirst, Brett Hundley/Lindsey Washburn
Series: Cow Chop Modern Magics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Cow Chop Modern Magics: A Summary

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, a massive thank you to [Hannah](https://cockbite.tumblr.com) and [Kat](https://locallygrowngoblin.tumblr.com) for their wonderful feedback and suggestions, and for letting me scream these ideas at them for the past three years! Definitely go and check out their blogs and writing because they’re both amazing! <3

This universe may be referred to by any of the following names, depending on the context. Just know that they're all for the same thing!

**Cow Chop Modern Magics** **-** **CC Modern Magics AU** **-** **Modern Magics** **-** **CCMMAU** **-** **MMAU**

Within this world, the gender-neutral term used to describe any magic user is **caster** , and is the default option when first meeting a new magic user, but any particular magic user could choose to be referred to as any alternative that best suits them, the same way someone would indicate the pronouns they're most comfortable with.

Gender-neutral: _Caster_

Male Alternatives: _Wizard, Wicca, Sorcerer, Enchanter_

Female Alternatives: _Witch, Wicce, Sorceress, Enchantress_

* * *

**The Claiming**

Whilst any caster is capable of learning any spell or other form of magic with enough time and hard work, each caster's magic will claim for itself a form that bestows extra abilities or proficiencies on that caster. The caster cannot specifically choose what their magic will claim, but it often happens that a caster's inner magic coincides with who they are as a person, and what they already love to do.

As an example, a caster whose magic is claimed for water will find themselves most comfortable in or around bodies of water such as the sea, lakes, rivers or pools. If the gift is particularly strong in them, they may even have the ability to breathe underwater for an indefinite amount of time. Furthermore, any magic related to water will seem to come as naturally to them as breathing, so it's no surprise that such a caster would often find themselves working with or around water.

Most often, the emergence of these powers will be brought on by a specific interest of the person, but it's also possible for a traumatic or otherwise significant event in their life to set about the claiming. Much is still unknown about this phenomenon, but most casters are more than happy with the extra abilities granted to them based on their claimed magic.

**Magical Heritage and the Emergence of Powers**

Magic in this universe is a _fairly_ similar concept to that of the Harry Potter series. There is the human world, filled with ordinary human beings who go about their lives without a care in the world. But magical folk and supernatural creatures also exist in the world and their existence is kept secret from The Normies™, to protect everyone. 

With that in mind, magical heritage is a complex thing, and there are many results of that. When two magical parents have children, there’s a very high chance that all of their kids will have magic in their blood, although it is rarer but not impossible for a child to be born to magical parents and not have any powers whatsoever. When a magical person and a human have children, the chance to pass magic on is about 50%. There’s even the slightest chance that a perfectly normal human couple will produce a child with magical ability, and nobody really knows how or why this happens, but most see it as a blessing.

Now, when you’re born into a magical family, you grow up with a knowledge of both the magical world and the human one, because modern day magic folk try their best to integrate into society and live a fairly normal life (with a little bit of help from their magic, of course). A child growing up in a magical family will know all about magic in its many forms, but they can never really know what form their own magic will take until it does.

James, for one, definitely has two magical parents, but his mother is the one that he really has a close relationship with. She loves and supports him in everything he does, and she taught him everything there was to know about magic. By the time his powers emerged, he had already spent years assisting her with spells and rituals, and he had grown quite fond of reading old magical tomes, so it was no surprise that his strengths in that area continue to this day.

I like to think that Asher was born to two non-magical parents, and the fear and shame of being different from everyone around him was what made his chaos magic all the harder for him to control.

As stated previously, magic often moulds itself to a person in a way that fits with their personality and lifestyle, so most magical folk are very content with their powers. For someone like Brett, who always loved being surrounded by plants when he was growing up, and definitely had a bit of a green thumb, the ability to take _even better_ care of his flora friends is something that he’s _never_ going to complain about!

Off the top of my head, the only person I can really of think that would wish for different powers would be Asher. He simply can’t control his magic very well, although this ability does get better over time, and he lived in fear for most of his life. Some days he just wished that he could end it all, rather than keep living a life where he didn’t feel like he even had control over his own body, but meeting Anna, and the rest of his partners eventually, really allowed him to finally flourish in a place where he didn’t constantly need to fear himself or his powers.

* * *

The main characters of this universe can be found below, with a little overview of their backstories:

  * **James is a witch who specialises in spellwork and magical tomes.** He owns a small bookstore with ordinary books, but it includes a secret space that magical folk can use to browse through his extensive range of spells and magical history books, lovingly curated over the years with the help of his mother. James' relationship with his mother is extremely close, so he chooses to identify as a witch to follow in her footsteps. His sense of fashion and love of makeup also stem from his belief that her clothes and makeup are so beautiful that he wants to look _just_ like that. As always, she supports him in everything he does, remaining an excellent role model and ally in his life, and she loves her son dearly for the man he has become. He also has his pet corgi Ein to keep him company, and she’s a mascot of sorts for the people who visit his store.



  * **Trevor is an animal caster who works at his father's veterinary clinic where he takes care of all sorts of critters.** He mostly takes on small pet animals, but never refuses a larger or more dangerous animal if they come his way. He is able to communicate with animals, which, when combined with his magical abilities, makes him very proficient at healing sick creatures. He isn’t able to talk to animals, as it were, but rather understand the main ideas and emotions that they’re trying to convey, though these thoughts become clearer and more complex the longer Trevor knows the animal. He has a familiar called Kori that can change form at will, but she usually takes the form of a black cat so she can be around humans safely.



  * **Aleks is a fire caster who is an everyman of sorts.** He owns a small workshop where he does all sorts of things, including pottery, glassblowing and blacksmithing. If involves the use of fire, he’s likely tried it out. Over the years, his proficiency with his tools has increased substantially, and his magical use of fire means he can create just about anything. He’ll just as easily make you a practical metal chair as he will a decorative glass vase, as long as you’re willing to pay for his services. He’s a bit of a rebellious boy at heart, but he really does try to control his fire and channel it into practical uses so that it doesn’t hurt those around him. His dog Mishka is just as crazy and excitable as he is, and his cat Celia loves to cuddle up near the furnace to stay warm. He loves both of them _so_ much!



  * **Brett is a plant caster who owns his own little plant nursery where he can tend to his succulents and other flora in peace, and he lives with his wife Lindsey.** His nature magic and knowledge of herbology allows him to make his plants grow strong, and he takes such good care of all of them. His flowers are highly sought after throughout the city. If you want perfect flowers, Brett’s your man. The only thing Brett loves more than his plants is Lindsey, because she’s um... _perfect??_



  * **Lindsey is a weather witch who lives with her husband Brett.** Her magic allows her to control weather, and she most definitely uses it to her advantage. If she’s going out that day, she’ll make sure it’s nice and sunny so she can wear her favourite dress, or when they’re going through a dry spell, she’ll bring some rain to breathe life back into the city. Most of the time, though, she uses her powers to help Brett with his plants. Most of them need different moisture, sunlight and temperature levels, so she regulates it so that each plant is in the optimal conditions to grow strong. She chooses to identify as a witch simply because she feels weather witch sounds better than weather caster.



  * **Asher is a chaos wizard who doesn’t really have any controllable powers, and he lives with his wife Anna.** Chaos magic functions similar to Wild Magic in Dungeons and Dragons: it is incredibly powerful but also volatile, and can have wildly unpredictable results, either _very_ good or _very_ bad. For most of his life, Asher lived in fear of his powers because he didn’t want to hurt the people around him. If his chaos magic wasn't _already_ hard enough to deal with, Asher was also born to two humans so his parents never truly understood him and he couldn't help but think of himself as a freak. This is also why he identifies as a wizard, because he had no knowledge of the magical world growing up and no name for what he was beyond children's stories of wizards with magical powers. Though he still has little to no control over his magic, the more he strives to understand it, the less damage it seems to cause. That being said, it wasn’t until he met Anna that he _truly_ felt comfortable with himself. She calms him and keeps him in the present whenever he starts to panic. In the café that he and Anna both own, he makes _the most amazing_ coffee you’ll ever taste in your life.



  * **Anna is a seer, the name for a caster with the gift of foresight, and she lives with her husband Asher.** Asher and Anna fell in love the first time they saw each other, and they haven’t looked back since then. Anna is a very good fit in Asher’s life because her magic allows her to help Asher control his own. Whenever something bad is going to happen from Asher’s magic, Anna is able to see it and warn him of it beforehand so they can both take the necessary precautions to ensure that nobody ever gets hurt. Asher still hates that his powers are so destructive, but he’s never been more thankful that the woman he loves can help him through it all. Asher and Anna own a small café together, and it has a reputation for the best food and coffee for miles around. 



  * **Jakob is not a caster. He’s just a regular old human who happens to live in the area that all of their shops and houses are located.** He’s a regular visitor to most of their shops, and has become friends with all of them over the years. He's honestly a huge dork and spends most go his time sitting at Asher and Anna's place, drinking coffee and reading his books, but he's always happy to keep an eye on the dogs if Aleks or James need to pop into the café for a bit. Asher and Anna have memorised his coffee order and make it to perfection _every single time_.



* * *

**So, there’s the summaries of everyone, but the Really fun part is that this becomes an OT7 (a.k.a 7 person polyamorous relationship) eventually!**

_Brett (plant)_ and _Lindsey (weather)_ are already married before it all goes down. _Asher (chaos)_ and _Anna (foresight/seer)_ are married as well. I'll definitely be telling those early stories soon! Then _James (spells)_ , _Trevor (animals)_ , and _Aleks (fire)_ are all single younguns who meet each other and fall Hard. Perhaps the three of them end up being a couple before the OT7 happens, or maybe they all just admit their feelings when everyone ends up together.

It’s a slow burn (no pun intended on Aleks’ part) scenario that starts with them all just meeting each other and becoming really good friends. They help each other out, give each other advice, and just _love_ hanging out with each other.

James pretends that Ein has hurt her foot one time, just to have the excuse to see Trevor (which turns out to be _extremely_ comical because James doesn't realize that Trevor can communicate with animals pretty effectively, and Ein calls James out on his bullshit so hard and Trevor just smiles to himself because now he knows that James has a crush on him). Aleks buys a little succulent because Brett’s love of them is rubbing off on him, but his fire almost singes it and he runs to Brett in a panic. Trevor's a young thing, and he hasn’t had as much practice with magic, so he asks James to help him with some advanced healing spells for his animals. Brett goes to Asher and Anna’s cafe to pick out a special cake for his date night with Lindsey.

Jakob thinks he’s going crazy, because he’s suddenly seeing all of these people showing up at each other’s stores, and he’s thoroughly confused, to say the least. But he’s just happy that they all seem so joyful around each other, and so he watches the romance blossom with a book in one hand and a coffee cup in the other.

Over time, the seven of them (we’re not including Jakob because he likes to be left out of shipping) fall in love. They never really planned on it, but it just ended up happening, and they roll with it. Brett and Lindsey are a bit exasperated that they have all these fucking young _assholes_ coming around trying to entice them, but they really do love them all the same! 

* * *

So there we go, friends! Fics and art based on this AU are soon to come, so that’s something to look forward to in the future as we leave 2020 behind! Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr at any point to send in asks if you have anything you want to say about the AU, or any questions you’d like me to answer, or even if you'd just like to fangirl with me! The decline in the CC fandom over time has of course made me very sad, but I'll be here for as long as it continues to bring me joy to write stories about these dorks, and it absolutely makes my day to see comments and asks from people who love these stories and characters just as much as I do myself! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr!](https://loveyboyslovin.tumblr.com) I'll be doing asks, prompts and requests through this account! :D


End file.
